A Polish Tale
by AlaskanQueen
Summary: THis is a collection of short stories based off of when Lithuania and Poland first met. And Sorry if the formatting is hard to like read the stuff... I screwed up. But yeah there are some parts where Poland is the Seme so be warned! :D


Once upon a time in Poland, there was a boy and a boy who looked like a girl.  
>Their names were Toris and Feliks. This story is about the first time they met...<br>which was to get married.

"Feliks please be nice to Toris. He has come all the way from Lithuania," Feliks' boss  
>said to him as he sat on his thrown. The queen looking worriedly at them both.<br>"Oh its cool! I'm like not going to mess it up!" Feliks said slouching against the  
>side of the chair.<br>"Please, this is very important. Feliks if you mess this up our country might disappear!"  
>the queen said looking at Feliks with more worry in her eyes.<br>"Like don't worry about!" Feliks said. As his boss left the room to get the boy.  
>Upon reentering the room with a brown haired boy who looked nervous.<br>"Feliks this is Toris." the boss said gesturing towards Toris.  
>"It's very nice to meet you Toris. Now like show me your penis and junk," Feliks<br>said pointing at Toris. Toris flinched in shock at what was said to him. He had  
>no idea what to do.<br>"W-what?" Toris exclaimed looking at Feliks.

"Feliks, you should go hang out with Toris." the Queen was telling Feliks one morning. Feliks pulled at the hem of his pink shirt and looked at her.  
>"Fine, like whatever." Feliks murmured walking out to where Toris was sitting in the grass. Toris watched as a couple of kids chased each other and eventually fell flat on their faces.<br>"Like hey," Feliks said sitting down next to Toris. Toris looked away from the laughing children and nodded at Feliks. Stunned at how he was greeted Feliks nearly slapped Toris for not being polite and saying hello, but he soon remembered how his country would disappear if he were to ruin their "relationship".  
>"Like, what are you doing?" he said trying to start a conversation with Toris.<br>"Watching the little kids. Listen I know you don't want to be with me but its best for our countries," Toris said looking down at his feet wondering if he could better the situation maybe just a little.  
>"Oh I know, but it doesn't matter cause your cute." Feliks said smiling up at Toris.<br>Toris blushed at being called "cute", he was never called that by someone his  
>age normally just by old people who said that two him.<br>"Umm, your cute too." Toris said looking at a blushing Feliks. Feliks looked at the children trying to hide the the blush on his face.  
>"Like, look at the kids. One of them like totally just face planted!" Feliks said laughing and falling over. Toris chuckled at the kids and how Feliks was rolling on the floor.<br>Toris smiled down at the laughing Feliks. Feliks noticed Toris looking at him and stopped laughing only to poke Toris in the face.  
>"Like why are you starring at me?" Feliks questioned his "fiance". Toris smiled softly at the shorter boy.<br>"Its nice seeing you laugh," Toris said trying not to be mesmerized by Feliks' green eyes.  
>"Like whatever," Feliks said looking away to hide the blush that darkened on his face. Toris laughed, leaning over to give Feliks a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Like, what was that for?" Feliks muttered trying to hide his now tomato red blush.  
>"Your cute when you blush," Toris said pulling Feliks into a hug.<p>

"How do you tell someone you like them with out them freaking out?" Toris asked Feliks' queen. She looked at him surprised by his question.  
>"Well Toris,since you aren't talking about anyone in particular," She paused with a soft smile on her face, "You should just tell him I mean them. Being honest is the first part of a relationship." she said looking down at the roses in the garden.<br>"But, well we're supposed to be married but I really like him! He just doesn't seem to like me that much," Toris said exposing his crush and looking down at the ground. The Queen looked at him lovingly.  
>"Feliks may not seem like the type to go for guys, but trust me he is not into girls like at all." she said to Toris picking a rose off the nearby bush. Toris looked down trying to contemplate his options.<br>"So are you saying that he could like me back?" Toris asked hopefully. The Queen nodded smiling.  
>"Go and tell him, he's in his room." She stated shooing Toris away. Toris walked into the large house and up the stares to Feliks room. He knocked softly on the door and was called in by Feliks.<br>"Uh, Feliks can I talk to y-" he froze at the door shocked at what Feliks was wearing. The blonde was wearing a pink night dress with a bow holding back his short hair just barely. "I-I'm sorry I uh," Toris was at a loss for words.  
>"Eh? It's cool Tor, I was just going to, like, get dressed." Feliks said walking over to his closet. "What were you, like, going to say?" Toris looked down and hesitantly walked into the room closing the door behind him.<br>"I, uh, wanted to talk to you." Toris looked up at Feliks.  
>"Sure, like, what do you want to, like, talk about?" Feliks responded looking through all his clothes.<br>"Feliks, I-I," Toris stuttered on his words, "I think I love you!" Toris said blushing madly, Feliks dropped the shirt he was holding in shock at Toris' words.  
>"T-Toris! I- isn't this, like, strictly for our countries?" Feliks was shocked and didn't know what to say.<p>

"I-I.. I know but I really like you. And I thought that maybe you-" I was cut off by Feliks hugging me. I heard small sniffles coming from him as he hugged my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he silently cried.  
>"I love you Lithy!" he said in between sobs. I rubbed his back hoping he would calm down a bit.<br>"I love you too," I whispered trying to make the moment last as he pulled away to look up at me.  
>"Lithy, k-kiss me." He said blushing immensely. I looked down at him with wide eyes and a blush on my face. I leaned down just barley to met his lips with mine. It was for a brief second but it still meant a lot.<br>"Toris? Why did you wait till now, when I'm in my night dress... Tor are you trying to knock me up?" Feliks said taking a step back with a questioning look on his face.  
>"No! Feliks, it just happened that I came in while you were going to get dressed. I mean its one in the afternoon." I said putting my hands up in defense. He stepped closer looking up at me.<br>"Are you sure about that? I just got these cute new pink panties! You want to see them?" Feliks said excitedly as he started to lift his dress. I quickly grabbed his hands stopping him.  
>"I don't need to see that. Why don't you get dressed and we can go out for lunch." I said slowly pulling my hands off of his. He looked up at me pressing his lips to mine with unneeded force. His tongue slid across my lower lip and I gasped in shock. But Feliks to my open my mouth as an oprtotunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. His tongue slid across mine trying to get me to react but I was too shocked to do anything.<p>

He pulled away, "Like, Tor, what's wrong?" He asked looking up at me with his big beautiful eyes.

"Feli, I don't think we should go there yet. I think its taking things too fast." I told him pulling him into a hug.

"But! Like, I thought I was going just fast enough! Omg, I just like made a dirty joke!" Feliks laughed pulling away from me. I smiled down at him before letting him go, "Go get dressed, lets go have some lunch." He pulled me into his room pushing me down on his bed.

"Like I'm going to try on different clothes you tell me which one to wear!" He walked over to his wardrobe.

"Feliks, I don't care what you wear you look good in anything." I said as he pulled his dress of revealing his back and pink girly panties. Feliks turned to face me with a devious look on his face but before I could even ask he jumped me and our lips were together once again.


End file.
